


The Diaries of Kwon Soonyoung

by CCKurusu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Fluff, Humor, I hope this is funny cause idk what the heck I'm doing, M/M, Might have some Verkwan later on???, hopefully, i'm trash and i know it, idk I have no idea where I'm going with this tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCKurusu/pseuds/CCKurusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dearest Diary,<br/>I have fallen for Lee Jihoon.<br/>Also collecting sticks in the dog park for my art project was an awful idea. Why didn't anyone stop me???</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entry 1: Um... Hi?

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to say I know exactly what I'm doing but I have no idea what this is. I remember a few years ago I was in love with stories with this sort of setup and I guess I suddenly wanted to write something like it??  
> The diary entries in the beginning are gonna be very short. Soonyoung doesn't really know what to say and they're more of just "introduction entries".  
> It'll definitely pick up as time goes on. There may even be some chapters that aren't journal entries.... idk we're just gonna have to see!

Saturday November 7, 2015

Dear Diary,

  
Hi, I guess? How do you even start one of these? Seungcheol-hyung told me to start putting my thoughts down in a diary. Said it would be a good stress reliever, so here's to hoping?

  
Well... I'm Kwon Soonyoung. Nothing really notable to put down except that I'm the captain of our schools dance team. Grades are pretty decent but nothing to brag about. I'm single- big whoop there. I'm not exactly popular, but I wouldn't at all say I'm a loner. Got myself a nice bundle of friends and all of them are amazing. Huge losers, but I love 'em.  
I guess I could talk about them in my first entry since nothing really went down today outside of me just playing video games, considering it's Saturday.

  
Well, to start off would probably be my best friend: Lee Seokmin. He and I hit it off right from the start. Our quirky attitude and crazy sense of humor just created a trusting and beautiful friendship. I really do love that guy to bits.

  
Just don't tell him I said that. I don't need him to get all sappy because of my sappiness I wrote down in a book that I don't even know if I'll continue using.

  
Next up would be Choi Seungcheol-hyung. That's right, the one who pretty much forced me into using one of these. He was even the one that bought you, my dearest diary. You look pretty cool though, not gonna lie. I like your designs.

  
Back to Hyung- he is sorta like a father figure towards us. Always has our back, but scolds us when we do dumb shit. Yeah... thanks, Hyung. He's a cool guy when he isn't nagging, though.

Next on the list is Kim Mingyu. This guy has so many girls hanging off of his fingertips that it gets annoying. Wanna hang out with him? How dARE YOU BE AROUND OUR MINGYUIE WITHOUT OUR PERMISSION?? Bought him a present for his birthday? ARE YOU TRYING TO STEAL HIM FROM US YOU TRAITOR OMG!!!

Fangirls....

Mingyu isn't at all a bad guy, though. He's really cool, actually! He isn't at all what his fangirls think he is, either. He's whiny, a baby, and actually pretty nasty. Like, make sure you bring tissues whenever you hang out with him. I just... don't wanna talk about it...

There's also Wen Junhui, definitely the quietest in our group. While he is usually the one to calm us down, he's actually a huge loser when we're not in public. I... honestly don't even know how to explain that guy. The things he says is so wild that you're kinda just taken back by it. He's an excellent dancer, too! Glad we were able to snatch him up in our dance team before he chose the gardening club.

Next we have Choi Hansol, though he usually goes by Vernon, his middle name. I've asked him before why he prefers his middle name over his first name, but all I got was: "Cause it's cool, yo!" Which I guess is reason enough for him. Vernon is pretty laid back and just does whatever the hell he wants. As the second youngest in our group he still has that childish attitude within him. It's really interesting whenever that comes out!

  
The last one out of my friend group would be our youngest, Lee Chan. He's a freshman, but he fits in with our group fairly well. I even forget that he's a freshman sometimes! That kid is so mature for his age, but he's also the biggest baby I've ever come across. He's chill, though. He's also apart of the dance team so he and I have gotten really close, especially with how much he helps me out with choreographing.

  
Now that that's all through, my hand is beginning to cramp up. I think I'm gonna end it here and head to bed.

  
Sincerely? Love? TTYL?

Kwon Soonyoung


	2. Entry 2: I Just Want to Nap

Sunday November 8, 2015

Dearest Diary,

Kwon Soonyoung, again! Though I guess you already knew that. Today has been a pretty interesting day. I found a bug on my pillow when I woke up. As much as I would love to lie and be all "I squished it with my own bare hands! Mwahahaha!" this is a diary and I would be lying to myself.

I screamed.

Loud.

I also flung the bug across the room so who knows where it is now??? I’m gonna die.

Luckily my parents had already left for work. I already have a massive bug patrolling around my room, the last thing I needed were my parents making fun of me for screaming about a bug.

That's not the only interesting thing that's happened to me today! I promise this whole diary entry isn't going to be about a disgusting bug that should've never lived in the first place...

So, some backstory: The "Pledis High Dance Competition" is just around the corner- only about a week away. PHDC is a dance competition between all of the Pledis schools. Each year it is set up at a different school and, finally, it's Pledis East's turn to host. We've been preparing for MONTHS now and it's so close I can practically taste it.

Or that could just be the taste of dust in the air from the tech crew who's been sawing away at the set they're building. Either way- my body is ready.

So today was the day that the dance teams from the other Pledis High Schools (Pledis North, Pledis South, and Pledis West) came to check out the stage and make sure everything worked with their routines- such as lighting and sound setup.

Whenever the other teams went through their performance on the stage, I usually tried to be in a different room. Backstage or inside of the black box that was placed just a doorway behind the backstage of the auditorium. I never liked spoiling myself before the performance. Sure it would be good for spying and knowing what we're up against, but I have faith. I believe that, even without using such methods, we can still make it to the top!

Also I could nap a for a bit while the other groups practiced and set up the stage. A nap was everything I wanted, needed, loved, and more.

Pledis North did seem to be hanging out in the black box as well (they totally had food and I totally stole a donut when they weren't looking) but they didn't bother me much and I wasn't at all planning on bothering them, either. All I wanted was to get in a good hour of rest before I had to gather the team back up so we could use the stage during our practice time. While we pretty much have everything figured out, considering we have an endless amount of time to use the stage, it would be helpful to use every bit of time that we can. Being over prepared is always way better than being underprepared!

So, as any person who wanted to take a nap inside of a black box classroom would, I grabbed a desk and laid my head down into my folded arms. I had made sure to grab the desk that was farthest from North because??? It would've been awkward if I sat right next to them?? Sadly they had all chosen the back of the room to hang out, which meant I sat in the front of the room.

Here's where everything gets interesting.

Just as I was finally settled down and about to drift off into a nice dreamland...

Behind the door was a muffled "Hiyyyyyy-" followed by an even louder "-YA!!" The door had been kicked open, and round-faced boy waltzed into the room as if he didn't just completely karate kick a door in.

"SEUNGKWAN STOP KICKING EVERY GOD DAMN DOOR YOU COME ACROSS!" Was the next voice I had heard. I had totally expected the guy to be some scary buff dude, but turns out it was a small guy (about 5 foot 4ish? Maybe smaller, I don't know) with pink, fuzzy hair. He was actually kinda adorable, if I'm speaking honestly.

And you know what, oh dearest diary of mine?

We locked eyes. It was awkwardly magical. You know how in those weird shoujo animes when the main couple meets each other for the first time and there's rose petals and music and everything seems 180% prettier than they actually are?

That's literally what happened and it was kind of disgusting.

There was even a faint song in the background. Something that went like "Kiss kiss fall in love!"

"Jeonghan your cell phone's ringing." The kid, who's name was apparently "Seungkwan", had told a man with luxurious silver hair.

Yeah. I said it. Luxurious. His locks were like a gift from the Angels above and I admit that he looks _hella_ nice with it, too. Sue me.

It was then that the small pink haired kid and I finally broke our awkward stare off we were having. Before I go on, he had really pretty eyes. Just sayin.

It's my diary, I might as well put what I'm thinking down! God I hope Seokmin doesn't find this.

Or worse.

Seungcheol-hyung.....

ANYWAYS! After our oddly majestic Mexican standoff that had been interrupted by an anime theme song, their entire team had finally walked through the door that led to the stage. It must've been their turn to practice. Which is just a complete guess because I totally took my nap afterwards.

Sadly I was unable to find the pink haired kid or any of his crazy group when I awoken from my nap and had used up our stage time. I honestly am not even sure what school they were from.

Guess I'll find out the day of the competition!

And because nothing happened after that (unless you want to hear about my 3 page statistics homework assignment?) I'll be signing off here!

Sincerely,  
Kwon Soonyoung


End file.
